


(Don't) Lean In

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode Drabble, Season 4 Episode 5: Tagumo Attacks!!!, Zari-centric, one-sided zamaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: Sheknewthat Charlie wasn’t Amaya.Sheknewthat feeling anything for Charlie was a slippery slope.(“Just like Amaya,”some part of her mind chimed in.)





	(Don't) Lean In

**Author's Note:**

> I... didn't expect this to get so angsty.

She hated how easily Charlie got the reaction out of her. How Charlie only had to say one or two sentences before her temper flared and she got defensive. She hated how Charlie had marched closer and how she felt like she needed to march closer in return.

Zari couldn’t help it. She looked _so much like Amaya_. If Zari ignored the accent (the one that seemed so _wrong_ with Amaya’s face) and the clothes (and the hair, and the drinking, and the loud punk rock that blasted from Amaya’s old room during the night) she could almost pretend it was her instead.

And everytime Zari tried to pretend, that stupid alternate universe she’d created in her head would fall apart.

It was wrong, she knew. Amaya had been with _Nate_. She couldn’t pretend, even for a second, Amaya had been hers instead. After all, as Charlie proved, she was terrible at pretending. 

She knew that Charlie wasn’t Amaya. 

She knew that feeling anything for Charlie was a slippery slope. 

( _“Just like Amaya,”_ some part of her mind chimed in.)

And yet, when Charlie strolled into a room and flopped onto a chair, Zari had to remind herself to march to the other end, because _she isn’t Amaya, she isn’t Amaya, she isn’t Amaya._ She still had to remind herself not to laugh at Charlie’s jokes, nothing like Amaya’s soft teasing, but bringing laughter to her lips nonetheless. She still had to remind herself that it was _Amaya_ that she loved, not Charlie.

But, when the two of them were going head to head, it took everything not to lean in, to do something with the tension brewing between them. 

And Zari didn’t know why. She was supposed to _hate_ Charlie. She was supposed to be mad, angry, disdainful, apathetic. But here she was, eyes flicking down to Charlie’s lips, just inches away from her own. 

Zari missed whatever it was that Charlie said, blood rushing in her ears. The Fugitive strolled away, grabbing some of Zari’s popcorn as Sara tried to defuse the situation.

She tried to get her heart rate back to normal, tried telling herself that it was just because she was arguing with Charlie and nothing else.

But she looked up, only to lock eyes with Charlie, her heart racing again.

_“Dangit,”_ Zari realized, _“This is not going like I hoped it would.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Feel free to yell at me on my tumblr, @zarixcharlie!
> 
> Also, this isn't the Zarlie fic I promised, but I got hit by some inspiration and I had to write it down


End file.
